


Великая сила кинематографа

by fandom_All_Avengers, Thurisaz7



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 2 lvl [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisaz7/pseuds/Thurisaz7
Summary: Тор приобщается к земному кинематографу, а для Баки новое открытие.





	Великая сила кинематографа

**Author's Note:**

> В фильме «Мстители» Тони Старк в оригинале называет Тора “Point Break” («На гребне волны») — фильм режиссёра Кэтрин Бигелоу 1991 года, в главных ролях снимались Киану Ривз и Патрик Суэйзи. Просто посмотрите на Патрика Суэйзи в этом фильме и на Тора в фильме «Мстители». В русском дубляже перевели как Златовласка.  
> «Грязные танцы» (1987 г.) и «Привидение» (1990 г.) — в обеих кинолентах главную роль исполнял Патрик Суэйзи.

— Я скоро вернусь, — Баки застегнул куртку и поправил сзади капюшон.  
  
На улице шёл дождь, и пока вечерняя погода не решила испортиться окончательно, он собирался успеть сбегать в ближайший супермаркет. Обычно ему хватало пары заездов, чтобы набить холодильник с запасом, но когда приходит Тор, то всего становится недостаточно. По мнению Баки, больше всего недостаточно времени, которое можно провести с ним.   
  
Всего полгода прошло с того дня, когда Баки впустил его в свою квартиру, а потом сделал для него дубликат ключа. Сначала он прятал его в условленном месте. Все это выглядело нелепо, будто он нужен Тору, чтобы проникнуть в дом, но тот никогда не нарушал личные границы. Напротив, он сразу подчеркнул, что уважает мидгардские правила, поэтому ключ очень быстро оказался в его пользовании.  
  
Сегодня Баки вернулся после недельной миссии, а его уже ждал в квартире Тор, ласково и светло улыбаясь, распахивая объятья ему навстречу.  
  
А вот холодильник не был настолько щедр, там разве что мышь ещё не повесилась.  
  
— Я мог бы пойти с тобой, — предложил Тор, немного виновато посмотрев, забавно перетаптываясь с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Супермаркет всего в двух кварталах отсюда. Включи пока какой-нибудь фильм. Я помню, что ты какой-то не досмотрел, — Баки улыбнулся и притянул Тора к себе. — Я скоро, не скучай, — продолжил он, прежде чем поцеловать его в губы и взять ключи. 

 

***

  
Баки был очень доволен, что успел вернуться домой до того, как начался ливень. В супермаркете, на удивление, практически не было очередей, а впереди несколько дней с Тором, если только кому-нибудь во Вселенной опять не придёт в голову, что уничтожить или подчинить землян — важная задача в его жизни.  
  
Опустив огромные пакеты с продуктами на пол, он быстро стащил чуть влажную куртку и прислушался — из комнаты доносился звук телевизора.  
  
— Тор? Я вернулся, — он не сомневался в остроте слуха аса, но удивился, что тот не вышел встречать как обычно.  
  
Прислушавшись внимательней, Баки насторожился, что не слышит больше ничего, кроме звука телевизора и как на четвертом этаже из второго подъезда мелкий Джеффри О’Коннел решил снова поиздеваться над скрипкой и нервами соседей. По скромному мнению Баки, которое он никогда не озвучивал, семейству О’Коннел стоило бы предложить своему сыну другое хобби.  
  
— Тор? — ещё раз позвал он, но уже тише. Если Тор там, то легко услышит шепот Баки. Если его там нет, то не стоит усугублять своё положение, выдавая местонахождение звуком голоса.  
  
Баки достал «Глок» и подкрался к комнате. Казалось, что прошло минут пять, несмотря на внутреннее безошибочное чувство времени, которое говорило, что с момента его прихода до выбора потенциальной точки атаки прошло гораздо меньше. Стоит впустить в свою жизнь кого-то, как сразу становишься склонным всё преувеличивать, и неважно, что этот  _кто-то_  практически всесилен. Он всё равно переживал, потому что противники Тора были классом выше и сильнее тех, с кем сталкивался Баки, чаще всего — из других миров. Но просто стоять и смотреть за нечеловеческой схваткой он не мог и не собирался.  
  
Из комнаты послышался приглушенный вздох или всхлип.  
  
Баки резко вошёл в комнату и замер. Он уже успел увидеть, что следов погрома нет, зато прямо перед телевизором, заслоняя его, стоял Тор и обнимал подушку, еле заметно вздрагивая.  
  
Баки замер на месте, пережидая, пока отпустят тревожность с обостренными инстинктами нападать и защищать в совокупности с опасными навыками, уступив место более мирным чувствам. Чувству облегчения, к примеру.  
  
Он автоматически поставил на предохранитель свой пистолет, убрал его в сторону, но в зоне мгновенной досягаемости и подошёл ближе к Тору, чтобы убедиться: ему вовсе не послышались с трудом подавляемые всхлипы в подушку.  
  
— Ох, Тор, — Баки ощутил теплую волну нежности пополам с умилением, когда понял, что его ас последовал совету досмотреть фильм — «Хатико».  
  
— О Боги, — горько сказал Тор, тщетно пытаясь держаться до последнего и стереть слёзы. — Бедный Хатико! Такая преданность, что сердце переполняет скорбь! — он опять всхлипнул и уткнулся в подушку лицом.  
  
— Иди ко мне, — Баки мягко притянул Тора к себе, не став вслух озвучивать, что тот похож сейчас на милого плюшевого медведя — такого сильного и грозного, но на самом деле доброго и нежного.  
  
Тор крепко обнял Баки вместе с подушкой и уткнулся ему между плечом и шеей. Баки ласково поглаживал опечаленного Тора по голове, проводил руками по его сильной спине, плечам, а потом осторожно притянул его лицо к себе и сцеловал его слёзы.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Бога Грома может так растрогать фильм. 

 

***

  
Через несколько дней Баки увидел, как Тор задумчиво читает аннотацию к какому-то фильму.  
  
— Что хочешь посмотреть?  
  
— Старк все время называл меня странным прозвищем, а потом я узнал, что это связано с фильмами, где лицедействовал этот актёр, — Тор показал Баки подборку, среди которых «Привидение» было рекомендовано к просмотру первым.  
  
— Мы будем смотреть его вместе, — сразу заявил Баки.  
  
— Он как про Хатико? — грустно спросил Тор.  
  
Баки чуть было опять не умилился при взгляде на Тора, желая скрыть своего аса от всех печалей и чтобы он счастливо улыбался.  
  
— Не совсем, но там есть как печальные моменты, так и смешные, — Баки провёл ладонью по щеке Тора, — и очень занимательная сцена с гончарным кругом, — он с намёком приподнял бровь.  
  
В глазах Тора вспыхнул интерес.  
  
После просмотра, когда эмоции от впечатления фильмом улеглись вместе с ворчанием про ассоциации Старка, Тор загорелся желанием повторить сцену с гончарным кругом. Не то чтобы Баки был против, наоборот, он всегда был только «за», но впереди ждали свою очередь для просмотра «Грязные танцы» и «На гребне волны», и он немного опасался, не захочет ли Тор воплотить в жизнь что-нибудь оттуда тоже.


End file.
